One Day
by mnov29
Summary: Bella is at the Cullens and sticks up for herself. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

I was spending the day with Edward at his house. We still had a few weeks until the wedding. I had come over because Alice was having a breakdown about the planning. She kept muttering 'too late.' I don't know why. When she finally recovered, after I said I would go shopping with her later this week, she figured out a solution she said but wouldn't tell me the problem.

Edward and I were in his room, lying on the bed. I think Alice was in her room working on the wedding and now planning the shopping trip I promised. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games downstairs. Rosalie was out at the mall shopping with Esme. And Carlisle was at work.

This was my favorite way to spend my time. Lying in Edward's arms. It was the most peaceful thing ever.

"What are you thinking love?" he questioned, turning to look at me.

"I was just thinking about how much I love this." I don't think the smile on my face could be bigger.

"Love what?" He said.

"Love spending time with you." I replied

"I love that too." He had on that crooked smile that I loved so much.

He then moved so that he could kiss me. This was another favorite of mine. It made me feel like I was flying and nothing could bring me down.

In order to let me breathe he moved down to my neck and collarbone. He was trying to get me to go insane. After he realized I had caught my breath he moved back up to my mouth. I, of course, kissed him back with as much force as I could. Right now I didn't care if we got 'carried away', although that was probably from the lack of oxygen. When we kissed it was like we were one person. We moved as one. He could always tell when I couldn't breathe and when that would happen he would move his lips to another part of me. Just when I thought I was going to die, a loud bang startled me.

I jumped and when I did this I almost fell off the bed. Thank god for Edward's reflexes. When he caught me I looked up at his face and he looked beyond mad. I looked to where he was glaring. There in the doorway was Emmett.

"Oh sorry was I interupting something?" He said with a smile that made me doubt that he didn't know what he was walking into.

"Yes as a matter of fact you were." Edward said through clenched teeth.

By then Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Your reactions are so funny. And even when you're on a bed you still find a way to fall." He said this as he was laughing.

So he interupted us because he wanted to see my reaction? I was mad. So I decided to have a little fun.

"Emmett I have a question for you." I said sweetly. Edward was just staring at me confused.

"Ok what?" Emmett said, still laughing.

"Who is going to be turned into a newborn soon?" I asked.

"You." He said.

"Good and who is my best firend in the family?" I hoped he knew this one. He should.

"Alice." He answered easily.

"And who is possibly the scariest Cullen and can get people to do watever they want?"

"Rosalie? No nevermind Alice." He said.

"Good now add all that together and what do you get?"

"Ummm a very scary Bella?" he asked.

"And if I'm a very scary Bella and I'm mad what do you think I'm going to do?" I said with a very devious smile.

"You wouldn't go after me." He said confidently.

"I wouldn't bet on that Emmett." Alice yelled from her room.

As soon as she said that Emmett ran out of the room. I laughed at how scared he looked of me. I then returned to Edward's arms.

"That was very impressive love." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"Thank you. I think your temper is wearing off on me." I said.

"You can't blame your temper on me. It was like that when I first met you if memory serves me right." He was chuckling.

"Hmm I guess you're right." I said kissing him on the lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. SORRY!

**Sorry this is just an author's note but it's important! I have a poll going on my page and I'm posting this on all of my stories trying to get input! So please go to my page and VOTE! PM me if there are any problems!**


End file.
